Michael Paul Henson Bibliography
Category:Author Bibliographies Collections *2000 – Tragedy at Devil's Hollow and Other Ghost Stories *2000 – More Kentucky Ghost Stories Short Stories *2000 – Enchanted Tree *2000 – Ghost Bride *2000 – Ghost at the Well *2000 – Spencer County Ghost Dog *2000 – Callahan and the Phantom Horse *2000 – Confederate Ghost of Frozen Creek *2000 – Ghosts on the Mississippi *2000 – Ghost Legions at Doctor's Creek *2000 – Ohio River Phantoms *2000 – The Headless Timberman *2000 – The Room Upstairs *2000 – Wailing Woman of Warrior's Path *2000 – Woman in Black *2000 – Runaway Ghosts *2000 – Mysterious Voices at Brent Cabin *2000 – Ghost of Booger Hollow *2000 – Homecoming for Jamie Coleman *2000 – House of Smoke and Fire *2000 – The "Old Ones" *2000 – John Gillium's Revenge *2000 – Money and the Ghost of Peter Tyler *2000 – The Running Apparition *2000 – Warning in the Dust *2000 – Vanishing Fire *2000 – Secret of the Rose Bush *2000 – Grisly Truth of the Haunted Bridge *2000 – Five Legends of Wilderness Road *2000 – The Strange Execution of Simon Brown *2000 – The Vanishing Bird Family *2000 – Tragedy at Devil's Hollow *2000 – Golden Wings *2000 – The Eye - Cherokee's Spirit Place *2000 – Ancient Hebrew Coins Unearthed *2000 – Startling Contents of Indian Mounds *2000 – Nine Mysterious Graves *2000 – The Amazing Kewanee Stone *2000 – Mountain of the "Spirit Water" *2000 – Giant of Holly Creek *2000 – Journey of the Ring *2000 – Living Vision of John Lewis *2000 – "Suffer Not a Witch..." *2000 – "I Curse the Ground" *2000 – "Big Foot" in Kentucky *2000 – Kentucky Methuselah: George Madison Henry *2000 – Willard Craft's Incredible Journey *2000 – The Vengeful Witch *2000 – Dancing Smoke *2000 – Places of Silence *2000 – Disappearing Soldiers *2000 – Revengeful Sycamores *2000 – Ghost Mother and Her Baby *2000 – A Grandmother's Strange Appearance *2000 – Witch's Grave *2000 – Railroad Tunnel Apparition *2000 – Screaming Bride *2000 – Coal Miner's Ghost *2000 – Woman and Boy in White *2000 – Uncanny Gravestone *2000 – Unusual Encounter *2000 – Gallows Hollow *2000 – Weeping Spirit *2000 – Help From Beyond the Grave *2000 – Unexplained Mystery *2000 – Avenging Brother *2000 – Haunted Money *2000 – Ghostly House Party *2000 – Ghost Relative *2000 – Haunted Roads *2000 – A Ghost That Closed a Road *2000 – Headless Woman *2000 – Impossible Encounter *2000 – Strange Light *2000 – Vanished Money *2000 – Haunted Cabin Site *2000 – Unearthly Soldier and His Dog *2000 – Impossible Flight *2000 – Quicksand Creek Ghost Treasure *2000 – Ghostly Music *2000 – Ghost-Guarded Treasure *2000 – Prophetic Dream *2000 – Strange Flight *2000 – Haunted Bridge *2000 – Message from the Grave *2000 – Allen...Running...Running *2000 – Ghost Cat *2000 – Strange Opening Doors *2000 – The Brakeman's Lantern *2000 – Silent Phantoms *2000 – Ghostly Bible Reader *2000 – Haunted Cemetery *2000 – Trouble Spirit *2000 – Forgotten Cemetery *2000 – Confederate Soldier's Ghost *2000 – Ghostly Revenge *2000 – Indian Ghosts *2000 – Unearthly Dog *2000 – Uncanny Message *2000 – Christmas Miracle *2000 – The Ghost Student *2000 – A Housewife's Unearthly Disappearance *2000 – Revengeful Spirit *2000 – Ghost Wife *2000 – Strange Music *2000 – Headless Apparition *2000 – Ghosts of Sulphur Gap *2000 – The Witch of Spurlington Tunnel *2000 – Glasgow's Haunted House *2000 – Child's Ghost *2000 – The Thing *2000 – Strange Meeting *2000 – Needless Tragedy *2000 – Cherokee Indian Ghost Legend *2000 – Strange Possession *2000 – Ghostly Treasure *2000 – Benevolent Spirits *2000 – Ghostly Warning *2000 – The House That Nobody Lived In *2000 – Peddler's Ghostly Voice *2000 – Ghost on the Railroad *2000 – Strange House Site *2000 – Unusual Tragedy *2000 – Strange Creature *2000 – Unusual Death *2000 – More Haunts in Kentucky *2000 – Reminiscences